


Till I found you

by Heart_Never



Series: Didn't know I was looking for love [1]
Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of 2x03 ends differently than we saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night

The elevator dinged, startling Stella from her contemplation of Tanya's sudden departure, She stepped onto the elevator and push the button to her floor and leaned against the wall releasing a frustrated sigh and pushing the hair from her face, The elevator arrived on her floor and the doors opened to reveal a flustered looking Tanya with a shy smile, Stella stepped out and turned to Tanya.

'I thought you left, Croydon girl' 

Tanya blushed and stuttered over her words 

'I got as far as the cab rank outside, and realised I was throwing away the most exciting opportunity I've been offered in years, But I'd like you to come home with me, the house is empty and I think we'd be more comfortable' 

She waited with bated breath for Stella's response......

'Do you promise not to run away from me again if I do' 

Stella husks, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the beautiful woman standing before her,

'Ye ye yes I will try my best'

The professor nervously mumbles and turns to call the elevator, suddenly she feels the soft shape of her companion mold into her back and feels stella's hot breath on her neck as Stella whispers seductively into her ear, making her shiver involuntary 'good because I'm not letting you go again'. The elevator arrived and was luckily empty so no one witnessed Professor Tanya Reed-Smith trembling with anticipation.

Back on the Ground floor of Stella's plush hotel she catches the attention of the bartender and asks for a cab to be called and two double Connemara 12's with Ice on the side, she turns to her left and draws Tanya closer to her, passing her a glass with a slow smile, 

'Drink, it will settle your nerves'. 

Tanya takes the glass from stella's well manicured hand and returns the smile, 

'Thanks, but I'm not nervous, just excited BY what will come once we reach my home'

Leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Stella's cheek, blushing as she does so. The bar tender approach's the beautiful ladies to let them know their taxi has arrived. Once outside the hotel Stella allowed Tanya to walk ahead to give the taxi driver her address and opened the door to allow Tanya to enter the car first, it gave Stella the chance to ogle the professors pert bottom in her skin tight leather trousers, Tanya sat herself on the far side of the car and waited for her date to join her. Stella seductively slid into the car and sat as close to Tanya as she could, placing a hand on her knee she leant over and gently pressed her lips to the sweet skin underneath the professors ear, she slowly began to lick and nibble her neck whilst sliding her hand higher up the leg she was stroking and was pleased to find Tanya relaxing her muscles to allow Stella's hand to slide higher up, she released the breath she had been holding.

'Don't worry Tanya, I won't embarrass you here'

Stella whispered into her ear. The car jolted to a stop and the driver alerted them to the fact they had arrived, Stella handed the driver the fair and told him to keep the change then opened the car door and climbed out, holding the door open for Tanya, who accepted the hand that was offered to her and lead them to the front door of her modern Irish house, taking a sobering breath she lead stella to her kitchen, striding over to her top of the range Egg fridge she reached in and retrieved the cold bottle of sparkling water, turning to stella asking if she would prefer something else, 

'No, water is good, i'd like us both to be clear headed, I don't want either of us to feel I took advantage of a drunken you, now would you like to take this somewhere more comfortable, she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Tanya picked up the glasses and bottle of water and brushed past stella with a coy smile and come to bed eyes.Stella followed behind the gorgeous professor and reached out to gently catch her hand and tug her to a standstill, turning around tanya was about to ask if something was wrong, but before she could form the question, she felt stella's hands in her hair and lips upon her own, she sighed into the kiss and allowed stella's insistent tongue entrance to her mouth, tongues began to dual and tanya slid her arms around stella to steady her shaky knees, pulling away from the kiss she breathily asked stella to take her to bed, 

'Mmm my pleasure gorgeous, lead the way' 

The slow decent up the stairs began again, once at the top of the stairs both women slipped of their she's and tanya took in stella diminutive size, smiling sweetly, taking stella's hand she led her into her bed room and sat on the bed, reaching out to pull stella between her legs, she un tucked stella's shirt and ran her hands up underneath to feel the soft, smooth skin of stella's stomach, feeling a tug on her hair she looked up to see stella smouldering t her and gasped, Stella gently pushed tanya backwards on to the bed and began to unbutton her shirt to reveal a dark plum lace balcony bra barely concealing beautiful plump pert breasts topped with hard dark musky nipples, stella reached behind her back and un clipped her bra letting it slide off her arms to the floor. She lent down and took the place next to tanya on the bed, eyes meeting and drawing them in for a slow sensual kiss, stella reached forward and untied the bow at the top of tanya's neck before unbuttoning her way down the rest of the blouse to reveal tanya's luscious cocoa skin.


	2. Exploration of bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress one in Tanya's bedroom

10 minutes later both ladies where naked and Stella was exploring Tanya's body with both hands and lips, 

'You are simply gorgeous, Tanya and I'm going to make you come like never before'

'please Stella, don't stop' moaned Tanya

Stella takes Tanya's left nipple between her teeth and gently bites down whilst pinching and rolling her right nipple between thumb and fore finger before placing soft wet kisses across Tanya's chest and taking her right nipple into her mouth and sucking with increasing pressure. Stella flicks her eyes upwards towards Tanya's face to see her eyes closed and mouth open moaning softly. Stella takes this as a sign to move on and slowly slides herself down the bed, kissing Tanya's stomach as she goes, stopping just below Tanya's tummy button, and gently nibbling and biting but not hard enough to leave any marks on the skin underneath her.

'Tanya, can I continue, It's ok to say no, I wont go any further if you do'

'Please please keep going babe, you feel so good please don't stop'

Stella smiled to herself and wriggled lower on the bed, lifting herself to allow Tanya to open her legs further. Stella took hold of Tanya's left knee and gently manoeuvred it to get herself into a more comfortable position for what was to come next. With her right hand Stella carefully stroked her first finger up from just under Tanya's opening towards her clit opening the beautiful puffy lips in front of her face, she could see and smell just how excited Tanya was and gently blew onto the wetness sending a chill up Tanya's spine earning her a deep guttural moan, Stella uses two fingers to keep Tanya open to her and gently licks the swollen clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking slowly, above her Tanya jolts and tries to move away from the pressure, Stella stops to ask if she should keep going which was greeted with a vigorous shake of Tanya's head, Stella knows this is the time to move forward and takes long slow licks of Tanya from her perineum to clit before returning to sucking Tanya's and pushing an experimental finger inside the professor, she gives her a few steady thrusts before pulling out and re entering her with two fingers as deep as she can, Tanya begins to rock her hips riding Stella's face and fingers, she feels the tell tale tightening of inner muscles around her fingers and slides her body up to whisper into Tanya's ear,

'That's it beautiful, come for me,' 

Thrusting harder inside Tanya she kisses her and swallows her screams of release, Tanya reaches down between her legs and pulls Stella's fingers from inside herself. Turning her face into Stella's neck she snuggles close and feels Stella wraps her arms around the beauty next to her before both fall into comfortable sleep.


	3. The loving continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies continue there discovery of each other

A short while later Tanya stirred in Stella's arms and felt a dull soreness between her legs that she hadn't felt in quite a while, she turned and had an un obstructed view as the glorious blonde was still sleeping. Tanya started with Stella's face relaxed in sleep, made her look younger and care free, the tiny little scar just to the left of her top lip was intriguing and cupids bow lips that begged to be kissed and adored, down to the long graceful neck with smooth creamy skin a lesser woman would die to bite and mark. Carefully moving the sheet to her all her to continue her perusal, Nice sized pert breasts topped with dusky pink nipples that made the Professors mouth water, flicking her eyes up to check she hadn't been caught, Stella seemed to be deep in slumber, Tanya was unsure about looking at any more of her new lovers body without her being conscious, she felt the gorgeous body next her begin to stir and placed a gentle open mouthed kiss on the underneath of the breast next to her face, then another higher up, close but not on Stella's nipple, again flicking her eyes up to be met with gorgeous blue grey eyes meeting her gaze with soft look and gentle smile. 

'Well, hello there. Enjoying yourself?'

Stella stretched languidly allowing the rest of the sheet to fall off her body, displaying the rest of her body to Tanya's hungry eyes.

'I I'm sorry darling I couldn't help myself, you are beautiful and looked so magnificent laying before me I just had to take a long look at the goddess that made me feel so spectacular' 

'Oh did I now, well why don't we re create that feeling, hmm my princess' 

'No, Stella I want to try and make you feel as good as you did for me'

'Well sweetheart, I like the sound of that. But only if you are sure, I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, Now come here and let me kiss you.'

Tanya did as she was told and scooted closer to the beautiful blonde in her bed, placing a soft cautious kiss on the plump lips in front of her. Stella wrapped her arms around the darker skinned professor, rolling onto her back pulling her on top of her, encouraging Tanya to take the lead and explore her body in any way she wanted. Tanya took the cue and deepened the kiss, bringing her hands into play, she stroked the glorious throat in front of her, resisting the urge to bite and mark the alabaster skin, moving lower to the chest below her and placing wet open mouth kisses before taking the erect pink nipple into her mouth, sucking softly and testing Stella's reaction of her gentle bite, at this she felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her to take more of the breast into her mouth sucking harder, with her right hand she grabs Stella's let breast roughly squeezing and releasing in time with her sucking motions, she feels the legs below her open and pushes her thigh between the bending it slightly and both ladies gasp at the contact, Stella tries to grind down onto the thigh but can't get the contact she wants and wimpers in need, Tanya releases both breasts and moves her mouth to the opposite nipple bringing her hand down to feel the wetness between the blonde's legs.

'Baby, tell me what you want me to do'

'Fingers, I need your fingers inside me Tanya, don't be gentle, I like it rough'

Taking her cue, the professor roughly enters the blonde with 2 fingers setting a rhythm easy to be matched by skilled hips,

'More fingers, Ugh'

Pulling out and quickly thrusting back inside Stella with 3 fingers and rubbing the tight hard clit she finds with her thumb, hips matching her stroke for stroke, Tanya gives in and bites the breasts in front of her, hearing an appreciative moan she bites again, being careful not to mark the pale skin to harshly, she feels a tightening around her fingers and speeds up her thrusts, knowing that it wont be long before she gets to see the beautiful creature beneath her climax, she whispers

'Please gorgeous, come for me, I need to see you come'

'Oooh ah ah fuck, baby I'm coooooommminnnggg'

Tanya stills and is rewarded with a rush of thick warm liquid soaking her hand and the sheets below them, It's glorious and she has never seen Stella look so exquisitely magnificent. She kisses Stella's face and every where she can reach as the detective's breathing begins to return to a normal rate and feels the body next to her relaxing, she takes Stella into her arms and holds her close, seeing the eyes she could drown in start to focus on her face and a smug satisfied smile spread across the beautiful face of the woman she could so easily become addicted too.

'Are you sure you have never been with a women before professor?'

'Yes my darling I'm sure, you inspire me' 

Holding each other close, the rest in a comfortable quietness as the clock on the bed side table flashes 04.00am…….


	4. in the cold light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning and the ladies have to process the night before.

The Alarm clock next to Tanya is screaming 7.45am and she should be getting out of bed now, she lets go of the warm body next to her and swings her left arm out to shut the offending item up. Hoping that it hasn't woken Stella as she's not yet ready to face 'the morning after effect' She rolls over, snuggles in and hopes that she can doze off again.   
Stella stirs awake when she feels the warm sun light coming through the bedroom curtains and feels the weight of the woman next to her pressed against her side, She smiles at the head of dark hair on the pillow and feels around for her phone to check the time, she sees it 9.17am and thinks she should wake the slumbering beauty beside her. Pondering the best way to do this, se drops her head and kisses the bare shoulder below it, when no movement comes she continues her path up the gorgeous neck to her ear and nibbles lightly, earning herself a sleepy grumble as the ear is pulled from her mouth.

'Hmmm Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling' 

'Glorious thank you, my beautiful detective. Yourself?' 

'oh, I'm yours now am I, we'll see' she drawls with a wink

'We'll see indeed. Would you like breakfast? Coffee? Tea?' 

'Tea and toast would be wonderful, but first come closer please' 

Tanya shuffles closer to stella in the bed and immediately feels a hand at the back of her neck pulling her forwards, She meets the blonde in the middle for a soft kiss, different from the kisses the night before, this kiss is less urgent and not meant to arouse but to convey a feeling of contentment and warmth, Stella feels a soft tongue against her lips asking for entrance and after a beat grants permission. The kiss for long minutes before mutually pulling away, both ladies are breathless and flustered. 

'Perhaps, we should head downstairs before you make me your breakfast Stella' 

'Oh, if you insist'.......


	5. Don't stop me now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning continues the way it started.

Tanya extricated herself from a very handsy Stella, wrapped herself in her deep purple silk robe and headed down stairs to make tea and toast for the gorgeous blonde in her bed, the song 'Didn't know I was look for love' by Rosie Gaines popped into her head and she started to hum it happily, She didn't hear Stella come down stairs and jumped in surprise when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap round her waist, turning in the circle of them, she saw Stella had found the champagne gold silk robe she had left for her in the bathroom, 

'Hello darling, well don't you look good enough to eat' the blonde drawled with a predatory smile. 

'Hello to you too, ask amazing as that sounds, we both have to show our faces at work today, but I can be free this evening if you'd like'. 

'I would like that very much, perhaps you could meet me at the station when your finished and we can go back to my room, order room service and enjoy each other, Tell me professor how do you feel about toys?' The blonde detective asks with a cheeky twinkle in her eye..... 

Breakfast was a quiet, easy affair and both women marveled how it had none of the 'morning after the night before' feeling to it, they got dressed after separate showers and Stella borrowed a knee length navy pencil skirt, black satin blouse and would forgo underwear until she got to her office, where she kept spare in a bag, for the nights she slept in her office. Tanya called her a taxi and pouted of the fact Stella had declined a lift to work on the Professors bike, with a teasing 'Maybe later'. They heard the honk of the taxi outside and with a chaste kiss goodbye, Stella was out the door.


	6. The Day Progresses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Tanya's day conveniently collides. 
> 
> Please leave some comments guys, I'm new to writing fanfic.

Once at the station, Stella hurries to her office and digs out some fresh undies, once she has them on she returns to the bull pen and goes to Ferrington to learn of any updates in the case, Katie Benadeto had been out prowling around her usual route but nothing unusual and no new sightings from spector, There was a messaged let for her from the hospital stating Annie Brawley wanted to speak to her again but she had tests all morning so after lunch would be best, Her team where all on the phones chasing up different leads so she decided to try and call Annie now in case she could give them anything new to look into.   
Meanwhile across town Tanya was going over old case files hoping she might come across something she could use to help Stella catch this bastard sooner rather than later, Shuffling through her files laying out every suspicious death of dark haired women in there 20's and 30's when her phone rings and she absently mindedly answers the phone 

'Hello, Dr Reed-Smith speaking, Belfast Mortuary'

'What are you wearing?'

'Excuse me?'

'I said, What are you wearing?'

'Detective you saw me this morning you know exactly what I'm wearing, you picked it out' 

'Ah so I did and beautiful you look to, so can I ask you something, please don't be embarrassed'

'Go ahead detective, I highly doubt you can embarrass me'

'Well I tried to gauge your reaction this morning but I'm not entirely sure you understood me, so I'm going to try again, My dear professor, how do you feel about toys in the bed room?'

'Uh um uh I heard you this morning and understood I just wasn't sure what to say Stella, to be honest I don't have any experience of them, but that doesn't mean I'm against them and I'm more than willing to follow your guidance my dear detective' 

'Mmmm that sounds like we could be more than a good match my darling, now Eastwood is lingering outside so I will have to let you go, but think about what you would like to each this evening, other than me of course' TTFN'.


	7. Tanya ponders her feelings for Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya has time on her hands and Stella on her mind.

Not finding much that could help the PNSI's Operation Music Man, she finds herself with time on her hands and a certain Blonde detective in charge on her mind, Stella makes her feel things she never expected to feel again after her marriage broke down, She feels safe in the knowledge that Stella wants her and knows that the detective will never be anything but honest with her. She gets butterflies when ever her name appears on her phone and cant help but smile at the sharp London wit the other woman has, the way Stella says 'fuck' makes her knee's weak and seeing her so peaceful asleep in her bed last night makes Tanya's heart sing. But she knows Stella wont be in Belfast forever and she couldn't ask her to stay when so much is unknown, How would Suni and Dianna be about stella's presence in their mothers life, How would the detective cope with her daughters appearing in her own life?. He ex husband would be sure to make a drama out of her dating another woman, But could she really call one night together and lots of heated looks be called dating?, would Stella be bored of her after tonight, despite all her words to the contrary. Perhaps all Stella wants is a distraction from the case and she'd been a willing participant, She knew she had to ask Stella her intentions but how? And does she really want to know the answers? Time would only tell.


	8. Stay with me till Dawn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Falls, In this Spector does not go to Stella's room.

Night falls and Tanya heads to the PNSI to wait for the Blonde beauty constantly on her mind and working her way into her heart. She makes her way to the bullpit and takes a seat where she can see Stella but Stella can't see her. She observes the detective and how she moves, she is so in control of every move she makes, never showing any thoughts on her face, no body would ever know what stella is thinking. Tanya ponders on what makes the detective loose control, perhaps she can try find out tonight. 

'Professor Reed-Smith, do you need something, can I help you' 

'Farrington, The Professor is here for me, my is that the time already, Okay everyone, finish what you are doing and we can all have an early night' 

'Tanya, if you are ready I'm free to leave now' 

'Of course, After you Detective, is now 'later' enough for me to give you a ride on the bike, I have a spare helmet and jacket it's not to cold out and your hotel is quite near' 

Leaning close but not close enough to cause suspicion to any one passing them by, the detective gives the professor her answer.

'If, it means I get to wrap my arms around you then let's do it, but don't go telling anyone'.

The ladies head out to Tanya's bike and both take jackets and helmets out of the back box on the bike. Tanya mounts the bike first and Stella climbs on behind her, They head through the traffic heading into the city and slowly weaving in out arrive at the hotel at good time, they park the bike in the car park under the building and head up to Stella's floor in the elevator, the step off on her landing.

'Have you thought about what you might like from room service Tanya, I can recommend the burgers, The Salmon encrouté is good, as is the Filet Steak' .


	9. Dinner and DINNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onwards.

The ladies had a dinner of angus steak burgers with monetary jack cheese and lightly spiced sweet potato fries, washed down by 2 bottles of prosecco, desert was a chocolate sundae split in two and shared by mouth to mouth feeding. The sauce made it to the bed with them. The subject of toys had come up yet again and Stella had shown Tanya some options on google with both made them giggle and turned them on, she also showed what was in her bedside draw which lead to them topless rolling round on the floor pinning each other and Tanya discovered that Stella liked to be 'taken' she liked it when her neck was gripped tightly when kissing, Tanya having such good knowledge of the anatomy and which places to hold and press, squeeze and lick, bite and suck. Stella moaned and writhed, begged and threatened Tanya for more, but the professor was determined to take her time and make it last. Finally she had the courage to peel Stella's trousered and panties off, sliding herself down the golden haired goddesses body, she found Stella neatly trimmed into a landing strip which gave amazing visual, holding onto Stella's thighs she gently spread them apart to find Stella's excitement had escaped the confines of her vulva which where swollen with desire and made a trail down her thighs, Taking a deep breath the professor licked from the mid point of the blonde's right leg upwards, tasting Stella for the first time, moaning herself from the beautiful taste, she roughly peeled Stella's pussy open and began eagerly lapping at all she found and deftly pushed her pointed tongue into Stella, at this the detective gasped and grabbed the head between her legs trying hard not to roughly ride tanya's face. Feeling her need, Tanya bought her hands up into play and thrust 3 fingers roughly into Stella's dripping pussy, noticing that with Stella's legs spread wide she could see the detectives tight little butthole she bought her other hand up to stroke her perineum and when this gained her a squeal of delight she gathered some of the copious amounts of juice onto her fingers and began to tenderly stroke the pretty pink anus in front of her. 

'Please Please Professor, Fuck my arsehole I need it' 

Gently Tanya increased the pressure on the muscle, gasping as it easily began to relax for, she hesitantly pushed one finger forward and inside, closing her eyes she revelled at the feeling of being so intimately connected to the magnificent women beneath her. 

'my darling are you ok, please tell me what to do' 

'please baby another finger in my butt and fuck me hard, I can take it, i'm your slut' 

Tanya pulled her finger from the detective's anus before re entering her with 2 fingers more roughly than before, she easily found a rhythm with both her hands filling Stella and it wasn't long before the detective reached her earth shattering climax and Tanya witnessed the beauty of female ejaculation for the first time.....


End file.
